


Anche solo per una volta

by Moe89



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Non avrebbe mai dovuto cacciare con lui. Artemide se lo ripeteva come un mantra mentre con mani esperte incoccava una freccia sull'arco."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anche solo per una volta

Non avrebbe mai dovuto cacciare con lui. Artemide se lo ripeteva come un mantra mentre con mani esperte incoccava una freccia sull'arco.  
Orion, poco distante da lei, stava studiando le tracce lasciate dalla loro preda. Quando il gigante le si fece vicino, la dea si sentì strana.  
Che Orion fosse di indicibile bellezza era ovvio, così come era ovvia la sua forza straordinaria. E poi c'era l'abilità nel cacciare. Artemide in tutta la sua lunga vita, non aveva mai conosciuto nessuno in grado di tenerle testa quando si trattava di seguire tracce o di colpire bersagli, eppure Orion era in grado di stare al suo stesso passo.  
Una grande mano del gigante si posò sulla sua spalla per indicarle silenziosamente la strada. Con l'arco alla mano, la dea delle vergini corse nel sottobosco senza provocare il minimo rumore.  
Quando vide finalmente la preda sorrise. Nessuno era in grado di scapparle, specialmente non nel suo bosco. Orion la guardò orgoglioso ed Artemide sentì il proprio cuore battere più forte. Perchè quel gigante le faceva provare sensazioni così vive? Perchè quando era con lui Artemide non riusciva a smettere mai di sorridere? Perchè nel saperlo distante, con sua moglie Eos, il cuore le doleva come se vi fosse conficcata una freccia?  
I suoi pensieri furono bruscamente interrotti da una voce: "Ti prego, grande Artemide, risparmiami." La preda era in ginocchio e supplicava clemenza. Sciocco umano. Quell'essere aveva profanato con la sua vista indegna il corpo della dea stessa.  
Atteone (nome dello sfortunato mortale) era stato il primo uomo a vederla nuda e, per quanto se ne vergognasse, vedendo lo sguardo bramoso con cui l'aveva guardava, Artemide si era chiesta come sarebbe stato sentire gli occhi di Orion sul suo corpo nudo. L'avrebbe guardata con desiderio? L'avrebbe avvicinata a sè? L'avrebbe toccata là, dove nessuno l'aveva mai avuta? L'avrebbe amata più di quanto non amasse Eos?  
Quando con rabbia scoccò la freccia che centrò il bersaglio, trasformando Atteone in un cervo, Artemide seppe di essere innamorata.  
"Orion?"  
"Sì, mia dea?" La voce del gigante era melliflua e calda, niente a che vedere con l'asprezza che venava la sua. "Tu mi ami, non è forse vero?"  
"Certamente." Orion aggrottò le sopraccigli confuso. "E faresti di tutto per rendermi felice, dico bene?"  
"Anche morire." Il volto gli si fece serio ed il tono solenne. "Molto bene, allora ho una cosa da chiederti." Si riscoprì nervosa. Lei, dea della Caccia, volto della luna piena, dea della Verginità e protettrice degli animali, era nervosa. Orion le si fece più vicino, incoraggiandola ad andare avanti con lo sguardo.  
"Baciami." Il gigante parve sorpreso dalla richiesta, ma non disse nulla, semplicemente le prese il volto fra le mani e la baciò. Artemide, nel sentire le calde labbra di lui dischiudere le sue, si aggrappò al gigante con disperazione.  
Sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto competere con Eos, sapeva che la dea dell'aurora gli aveva ridato la vista e che da allora Orion si era innamorato perdutamente di lei. Sapeva che in quanto dea della Verginità le sarebbe stato proibito per sempre lo stare con lui. Eppure si sentì stanamente felice, perchè quel suo primo ed ultimo bacio sarebbe per sempre stato di Orion, suo grande ed unico amore.


End file.
